The new girl
by Em57
Summary: Theres a new girl in town and her and emily become head over heels for each other ( this summary sucks, just read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**_Emilys POV_**

_Beep. Beep._

**Paige(recieved 8:13pm)**

**I'm breaking up with you. Im sorry but its all to much. A, nate, and not to mention being kidnapped. Im sorry, but dont text me, or call me. Im moving.**

My heart sank. I needed some one. I couldnt go to Aira or Spence they are still on Paige being a part of the A team. Not to mention Spencers been a wall the past week with toby. Shes had a really bad attitude and would always ignore us and toby, well he was no where to be found. Aria also says that ive been over reacting latly and neither of them understood me. I needed some one who did. I needed my very best friend. I needed Hanna. It was pooring outside when i got to her house. There was a moving truck next door. Everything was a bit blury because ive been crying and my eyes are full of tears. I ran to her door. I knocked and a few seconds later she opened it. She was smiling but when she saw my face hers fell. "Em whats wrong?" she says. "P-Paige, s-she broke up w-with me." i say and i show her the text. she hugged me and brought me in. "Well you came to the right person and at the right tim, i have just the thing to cheer you up." she says and taks me up to her room. She puts a movie in. I couldnt see wich one it was. Then she handed me a CD. "The movie and the CD where gonna be for your birthday tomorrow but you looked like it would help you right now." she says. I smile and give her a hug and thatnk her. I look at the CD. It was all my favorite music. Red Hot Chili peppers, The XX, Of Monster and Men, Modest mouse, One Republic, The smiths, The pretenders, Young the giant, Jason mraz, etc... "I made the CD and Caleb had connections for the movie." she says. The movie was Insidious Chapter 2. I smie at her give her another hug and thank her again. Then we both start to watch the movie. But then i couldnt help but notice a girl across the window in the haouse next door. She had blond hair and kinda reminded me of hanna but this girl was way prettyer, though i would nnever tell hanna that. I couldnt help but blush, my heart was pounding. Hanna saw and smiled. I saw the girl hanging a cheerleading uniform. It says... uh... it says... i cant really read it good but i think it says... cheerios. The girl turned around and saw me. She shyly smiled at me. But then my phone beeped. I got it and it was A.

**Unknown(recieved at 9:27pm)**

**Wow killer, found some one new alredy. Looks like i did that for nothing. Oh well. **

I didnt even care anymore. A's done much much worse so it doesnt make me that angry, just anoyed. I rolled my eyes and looked up. She had her headphones on and was listening to music, i assume.

**The next day at** **School after swim practice **

Every one had gone. I was singing along to my ipod, hall of fame by the script, while getting my stuff when i heard a voice,"Youre really good." I jumped. "Sorry." she says. It was the girl from yesterday. "im Quinn." she says. "Hi im emily, you live next door to hanna merin dont you?" i ask. "Yeah." she says. "Do you mind showing me around the town, i kinda have to go alone because my perants dont come home from work till like 10." she says. "sure" i say.

**Later that day in the brew **

"haha, so you threw her down just for a cheer position." i say with i little giggle. "yup" she says with a smile. Then she got a text. She froze. "Whats wrong?" i ask. She looks at me and say, " I used to be in a glee club at mickenly, the nationals this year are going to be here, theryer coming." she says. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' i ask. "both." she says. i obvously looked confused. "Well its awesome that im going to see them next week but i have a past there that i dont want any one to know about." she says. "oh." i say. I wasnt going to ask, she didnt want any one to know. 'Arent you going to ask what?" she says confused that i havent. " no, you said you didnt want anyone to know." i say. She smiles. Then i got a text.

**Hanna(recived 5:00)**

**S.O.S come quick.**

"Hanna needs me to go over. Now." i say. " OK." she says. I park in front of hannas house. We both get out. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" she asks. "sure. meet at the brew after practice?" i ask. see you then." she says. i was about to say something when aria yells. " Em! Hurry up! Hannas freaking out!" "bye i say while running to the door. "bye, happy birthday" She calls. "thanks" i call back. " hanna what is it?" i ask worried. "A kidnapped me." she said. I was the first one to talk. " What are you ok? Did they hurt you?" iask, Hanna was about to say some thing but then spencer said," Oh lighten up, little miss perfect is fine, she is obviouly not hurt or dead, shes standing right here. im out of here." i grabbed her wrist and pulled her back."You know what, youve been a brat all week and ive had enough" i say. "me too." aria says while closing the door so she doesnt try to leave. "Yeah well im not a little miss perfect like the rest of you." she says. that got me so angry. "No, your not because you a little miss rich with a lawyer mommy who could buy all you problems away, well guess what thats not the case here." i say. Then she tackled me to the ground. We started fist fighting but then the girls tore us apart. spencer tried to storm out but we didnt let her. "STOP! THATS ENOUGH SPENCER!" i yell becaus eshe wouldnt stop arguing with us. "Whats gotten into you. We are supposed to be there for each other but that cant happen if youve gone totally awall and rufuse to say why!" i say. "TOBYS ON THE A TEAM!" she finally says. "And you thought pushing us away was the answer. Spence if you told us earlyer we wouldve helped you through it! You cant push us away any more spencer, we are your friends, were here for you always and you know that!" I tell her. "Im sorry, Im really sorry, i just thought you were going to bomb me with A questions. Im sorry." she says and hugs me. "Its alright, just dont do it again." i say.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emily's POV**_

**The next day at the brew **

"so, i thought fighting isnt your thing, or at least thats what i heard" she says. "So you saw that" i ask. "y-yeah" she says with a little giggle. i couldnt help but smile. "Just a really sensitive supject i hate talking about." i say. She just nods. I was about to say something when some one walked up to us. "Quinn! we all miss you. Even Lord Tubbington wants you back" some blond girl says. "Hey to you to brittany. Why are you in roseewood, nationals arnt for another week?" she asks. " wants us to stay here and write songs. We were out of insperation in lima." brittany says. "well where is everu one else?" sh asks. " Santanas in the bathroom and every one else is just walking around the city. Exept artie, he cant walk." brittany says. "oh hey santana i didnt even notice you were sitting there." brittany says. "brittanay thats not santana thats emily." quinn says. Just then a girl who looks freakishly like me walks to us. "Hey quinn. Brittany. and- wow." she says as she looks at me when she says that last part. "hey santana, thats emily." Quinn says. Then another girl walks in. "Quinn OMG! weve missed you." a really peppy short girl says. "Settle down dwarf, its been what? 2, 3 days." santana says. "Well any way ive better get back to the hotel, my solos not ganna write its self." she says and leaves. "We have to go to quinn, i have to feed lord tubbington before he eats my room." brittany says. "Brittany, you brought your cat?" santana says as she follows brittany. "well they seem... nice." i say. She just laughs. then she gets a text. "Uh.. that was one of the others saying that Mr. Shue needs me to go to there hotel." she says. Im a little disapointed becasuse we didnt really get to hang out. "Can you come with me? we didnt really get to hang out. plus i want you to meet my friends from back home." she says. i samile at her and nod. We get to the hotel. "Hey what did you need me for?" she says. "Quinn great to see you to. We want you perform in regonals _**( i know in the previous ch. it says nationals but i meant regonals) **_with us. They say you can as long as your school doesnt have a glee club. We looked it up and you dont. so what do you say?" he says. "Sure, but only if you let her to.' she says and points at me. "Me? .no. i dont sing, dance, or like attention." i say. "Emily, please, your the star athlete, plus you have an amazing voice." she says. "but-" i say and she cuts me off. "No buts your performing." she says. "fine" i say. "ok its settled then but i have to here you sing first..." mr shue says. "emily" i say. He repeats and asks me to sing. I sing wings by little mix. He and every one was speechless. "Wow emily that was amazing, how would you like the solo?" he says. "WHAT?!" that pepy girl from the girl yells. "haha oops" santana says sarcasticly."emily sing again, you have to prove it to her to." quinn says, every one nods. so i sing it again. She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out and she storms out. Every one just starts laughing. Then every one starts talking to me. We all talked for a while till a certain subject came out. "Whos beth?" i ask. everyone stops talking and laughing and there start to rehurse, ignoring my question. Quinn runs out. I run after her. "Quinn whats wrong?" i ask. Tears were coming down her face. "Em, I really like you. I dont want you to never talk to me when i tell you this." she says. "It wont. I reallly like you too." i say. "beth...BEth is my... my daughter. Pucks the dad." she says. I smile a her and stay sielent. "Why arent you freaking out?" she asks. "Because your past doesnt deffine who you are, you do." i say. Then she hugs me. "I bet shes beautiful." i say. "She is, we both miss her like crazy." she says. "If you had the chance would you see her again?" i asks. "Of course. Why?" she asks. "Just wondering." i say. "Hey i have to go do somethiing with my mom. Pick you up in an hour?" i ask. She nods.

I drive to the police station where my mom works. "Hey mom, can you do me a huge favor?" I ask. "Sure honey, what is it?" she says. "can you look up records of quinn fabray in lima?" i say. "What? no sweetie those are confidentual...Fine." she says. "here, they are linked to a record of some one named beth." she says. "click on it." i tell her. Then i see the adress of beth and her adoptive mother. Its in Phili, thats only an hour away. I write it down and leave. "thanks mom" i say before i do.

I call quinn and puck into the hallway and give them the adress. "What is this?' they ask. "thats your chance to see beth, thats her adress." they are both speachless. "Can you drive us?" puck asks. I nod. We get there and they knock on the door. When a lady answers the door she brings them in. Quinn geastures for me to come in. "Its ok ill wait out here." I say. She roles her eyes and pulls me in. "Shes so beautiful." puck says. She was sleeping in her play pin. "do you want to holed her?" she says. Quinn nods. "She has your eyes." i say. She smiles at me and nods. After a long conversation with her they arranged that they would be in her life for a long time. When we got back to the hotel puck hugged me and said, "Thank you, so much Emily, you have no idea how much this meant to us," and walks into the room. Then quinn hugs me. "Thank you Emily, because of you were gonna be in her life for a long time." she says. I just smile at her. "Em, i want you in her life to, you are the most generous, kind, sweet, positive person ive ever met and i want her to be just like you when she grows up." she says. "Em i really, really like you. I hope this doesnt ruin our friend ship but i like you as much more than a friend." she says. All i could say is "Me too." Then she kisses me. After about 30, 35 sec we pull apart. She checks her watch. "Do you want to go get dinner, then catch a movie?" she says. "Like a date?" i ask. She just smiles and nodds. We went to the apple rose grille for dinner. We were talking and laughing the whole time. Then we went to the movies and watched the worlds end. Then she convinced me to sneek into another one my choice. I picked the conjuring. She got scared during the begining and held my hand and by the middle she had her head burried in my neck. "Do you wanna skipp the movie? you look a little scared." i say. "No, im f-fine." she says into my neck. "come on." i say with a little giggle. I walk her home and she doesnt let go the whole way."Em can you stay, my parents dont come home till tomorrow night." she says. i just nod. Hanna sees me from her room and smiles at me and closes her curtain. Quinn lays down on her bed and geastures for me to lay next to her. I layed next to her, she layed her head on my chest, and i put my arm around her. By now it was 12:00am. She fell asleep in my arms and soon after so did i.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emily's POV_**

I woke up last the next day. She was sitting in the chair across the room. She looked andry. "Whos A?" she said. I shot up. "What do you mean?! Did you get a text?!" i ask. Then she shows me her phone.

_**Unknown(Recieved 8:39)**_

_**You must be Ems rebound girl. We had her first. Back off or beth gets it. -A**_

I felt like i couldnt breath. I went to the window and opened it. "Hanna!...HANNA!" i yelled but no answer. "What are you doing?" quinn asks. I pretened i didnt here. I grabbed a coin out of my pocket and threw it at her window. Then I see the curains open. She opens her window. "what!?" she asks a little annoyed. "A texted Quinn!" i yell. Then i see her run out of the room. A minute later i hear knocking on the door. I run to get ity. Quinn runs after me. "what did it say?" she asks. I show her the phone. "Does this mean paige is on the A team?" Hanna asks. "I think it also means alisons alive," i tell her. "Em, whats going on?" Quinn asks. Me and hanna tell her the whole story, Ali, Maya, Paige, Toby, And Mona. "Wow" she says. "i gtg" hanna says and walks out."I wouldnt blame you if you never wanted to see us again, it is the safer thing to do for beth." i say. "Ive spent to long running, im not doing it any more. Im staying and fighting for you and beth." she says. I smile at her. Then she kisses me.

* * *

Later that day we were walking down the street. We were on our way to glee practice holding hands, laughing and we ran into Samara in the hotel. She works there now. "H-Hey." she said. "hi." i say. "Em, come on, were gonna be late for glee practice." she says. "ok." I say and follow her to the ball room where we are practicing. We start to run through the whole thing. First was mine and pucks solo. Welcome to the black parade by my chemical romance. _"When i was... a young girl... my daddy... took me into the city..." _i start. Then samara walks in with a room service cart. _" to see a marching band... he said... hun when you grow up... will you be... the savior of the broken... the beaten and the_ _damed_..." then puck started_" he said__ will you ...defeat them... your deamonds and all the non believers... the plans that they have made... because one day... ill leave you... a phantom... to lead you in the summer... to join the black parade." _samara was still there looking at me. Then every one but me and puck started._ "When i was... a young girl... my daddy... took me into the city...to see a marching band... he said... hun when you grow up... will you be... the savior of the broken... the beaten and the damed."_ then they stoped and puck started._"sometimes i get the feeling shes watching over me... and other times i feel like i sould go."_ he stoped and i started _"and through it all the rise and fall... the bodies in the streets... and when your gone, we want you all to know... we'll carry on.. carry on... and though your dead and gone believe me... your memmory will carry on... carry on... and in my heart i cant contain it...the anthom wont explain it."_ I stop and I could see quinn rehursing her song and samara is just watching mine. then puck starts. _"A world that sends you realing.. from decimated dreams... your misery and hate will kill us all... so paint it black and take it back ... lets shout it loud and clear... defiant to the end we her the call... to carry on... to carry on.. and though your dead and gone believe me.. your memory will carry on... carry on... and though your broken and defeated... your weary window marches... and on we carry through the fears... disapointed faces of your peers... take a look at me cause i could not care at alll... do or die... you never make me... because the worls.. will never take my heart.. go and try ... youll never break me... we want it all... we want to play this part... i wont explain ... or say im sorry... im gonna show my scar... give a cheer for all the broken... listen here... because its who we are... im just a man ... im not a hero... just a boy... who had to sing this song... im just a boy... not a hero... i ... dont ... care."_ he stops and i start. _"We"ll carry on.. carry on... and though your dead and gone believe me... your memory will carry on .. carry on.. and though your broken and defeated... your weary widow marches ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon... well carry oooooooooooooooooooooooon ... "_ and the song finishes. I see samara smile at me and leave. "who was that?" Quinn asks. "My X, A kinda broke us up so theres some unsolved feelings." i say. "oh, ok." she says. "im surprised your not jealouse, i wouldve been." i say. "Oh, im extemly jealouse, but i trust you." she says with a smile and kisses me then continues with her coriography.

* * *

"Ok great rehursal every one, You are free to go." Mr. Shue says. Quinn and i walk out hand in hand. We were about to walk out when Samara stops me. "Hey Em just wanted to say, no hard feelings?" she said. I nod. "Great well, see you around then." she says and her quinn comes. "Hey Em, sorry i ratted you out." she says. "Its alright quinn." i say. Then quinn kisses her, grabs her hand, and leaves. "Dam, i owe hanna $5." i say to my quinn. "Why?" she asks. "She bet me that they were gonna end up together." i say. "oh." she says. Then my phone beeps. "uh the girls want us to have lunch with them." i say. "You say that like its a bad thing." she says. "Well because im like the baby of the group they are over protective when it comes to me dating." i say. She nods as in sayin oh.

* * *

"Hey guys" i say as we enter apple rose grille. "Hey Em, where have you been?" aria asks. "Glee practice." i say. They all look confused. "We dont have a glee club, and i didnt even now you could sing." Spencer says. "Well her old glee club arranged to come a week early so we can be in it." i say. "Anyway, sit we wanted to know more about quinn." Hanna says. Me and quinn sit together. "Well what do you want to know?" she say. "Whos beth?" hanna asks. "What?" Quinn says. "well on the text it said back off or beth gets it." hanna says. "You dont have to answer that." I whisper to her. "Its ok, they should now since A threatend her." she says. "Beth is my daughter." She says. They stayed sielent and shared look. Quinn got nervous and grabed my hand. "Oh." spencer says in a very rude way. Me and quinn share a look. "Whats that supposed to mean?" i say. "Nothing just oh, well we better go." She says just as rude. Then they leave but Hanna and Aria apologize for her before spence practiclly drags them out by there hair. Quinn looks sad and is looking down at her hands. I grab her hand and tell her, "Just ignore her, shes been different lately, shes usually a sweet person." She smiles at me. "Im not really all that hungry, i think ill just go home." She says. "Do you want me to walk you?" I ask. "No. Ill call you later kay?" she says and kisses me and walks out. Ive had it up to here with spencer.

* * *

I knock on her door and she opens it. Hanna and aria were inside. "What the hell is your problem spencer?!" i tell her. "Well hello to you to." she says sarcasticly. "You made her feel like crap!" I yell at her. "Because she is crap!" she yells back. "Wow spence whats your problem." Aria says and hanna nods. "She is. She had a baby at 16." she says. "Wait how do you know she was sixteen?" i say. "I-I...A told me."she says. Shes gotten really bad at lying. WAIT! Only A knew... no. she cant be... She is."Your apart of the A-Team, arent you." i say. the other two looked confused. "It was the only way to get toby back, I had no choice." she says. "Spencer, no, your lieing." Aria says. We were all staring at spencer. She paniced and ran. Then i got a call from Quinn. "hello." i say. "Beths foster mother gave her up." She says. "What? Whats gonna happen to her." i ask. "Either I take her back or she goes in the foster program." she says. "Well?" i ask. "Im going to have to take her back, im not gonna lose her." she says. "Thats great news right?" i ask. "Not really, my parents wont let me live with them if i do." she says. "Hey i think i have an idea, ill cal you back ok?" i say. "ok." Then she hangs up. "Hey Aria, you said mike moved out with your mom right?" i ask her. "Yea, why?" she asks. "Could quinn move in?" i ask. "What, why?" She asks. "Beths foster mother gave her up and Quinn had to take her back so her parents kicked her out. Its just for a few months till we find her a place to live." i tell her. "You really, really like her?" she asks. I nod. "Fine. Ill talk to my dad."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Emily's POV**_

"Thank you for letting me move in Mr. Montgomery." Quinn says. "No problem. Any friend of Arias is welcome with open arms. How old is she?" He asks. "Shes 2." Quinn says. "Say hi beth." Quinn says. "hi" Beth says in the cutest baby voice. "Hi. She can talk?" He asks. "A little." Quinn says. "Well im going to put the stuff in the room." She says and thanks him once more and me and puck help her move the stuff upstairs. "Thank you so much Em. I dont know what id do with out you now." She says and she huggs me. Puck hugs me to. "Thanks Emily if it wasnt for you id have no idea where beth is not to mention be in the foster program." He says. "Well id better get to booty camp, Mr. Shue says I need to work on my dancing before regonals tomorrow. bye Em, leter Q. Bye Beth." He says and he gives beth a kiss before leaving. After he leaves Beth points at me and says"Em" It sounded even cuter than when she says hi. Quinn laugs and says "Yeah, thats Em." Then Beth geasture for me to pick her up by throwing her arms up. We both laugh and I pick her up and she hugs me.

* * *

_**Quinn'sPOV**_

The sight of Emily holding beth is the single most greatest thing ive seen. Right then I know that even though ive only known her for like a week, Ive already fallen head over heels in love with her. She is the nicest, sweetest, loving, caring, and loyal person I've ever met, and there is no doubt that I want her to be in mine and beths life forever. Then i was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone started buzzing.

**Unknown(recieved 9:04am)**

**One big happy family. Killer makes a good mommy dont you think? It will be to bad if she dissapears, huh? **

This has been the scaredest ive been scince i found out i was having Beth. "Quinn, whats wrong?" She asks me. I show her the text. I was really freaked. A tear came down my face. "Hey... hey, its ok, A's not gonna hurt us ok? I promised to keep you safe and i will ok?" she says. She cups my dace and cleans the tears with her hand. I hugged her. "Promise me you will be carefull." i tell her. "I promise" she says. I pull back a little and kiss her. "I dont want to lose you Em." I say. "You wont, i promise." She says.

* * *

**_Quinn's_ POV**

Finally its here. Regonals scores. I am sure were gonna win. Em and puck killed it with a standing obation and Rachel was awesome with her solo. Not to mention our last number, it was a origonal song, loser like me. "And in first place is... From William mickenly high, the new directions!" the anouncer says. We were all screaming and celabrating. I cant belive it we won, we acually one, we owe it all to-_**BAM BAM**_ _**!** _"Emily!" i yell. She was shot on the leg and shoulder. I felt like i cant breath. I feel like im about to faint. Everyone screaming and running and the glee club trying to help her. I help her up and get her into the dressing room. About 3 minutes later the ambulence come. I got beth from Mr. Shue who was holding her for me till i finished and drove to the hospital. I was waiting for a half hour while she was in operation. Then i see hanna and Aria come in with as much tears as i have. They hug me. Another 30 minutes later and were not crying any more just nurvous and scared. Then spencer walks in. "What do you think your doing here?! You did this to her, your in with them, you could have stoped them! For all we know you could have shot her!" Hanna yells. " Hanna it wasnt me, I quit the A-Team, Mona tried to kill me because of it, IM here to apologize and make sure shes ok." spencer says. "Well obviously shes not, shes been in there for an hour." Aria says. "Im sorry, i made a stupid mistake picking him over you guys, can you ever forgive me?" spencer says. "I dont think so spence, you betraid us. This is the worst thing you could do to us. Just go." Aria says and hanna just nods. Then spencer nods and leaves. "You can all see her now, Shes awake and the procedure went swell." some guy in a british accent said. "Thanks wren." Hanna says. "You should go in first." She tells me. I just nodd. I get up trying not to wake beth. I handed her to hanna and went in. Once i enter i see her and run to hug her. "Thank god your ok. I thought you were gonna die" i say. "Why would i when your right her." She says. Tears start going down my face. She kisses me. I tug on her coller to bring us closer together. Then we here a knock and pull away. "Hey sorry to intrude but someone else wants to see you Em." Hanna says and right then beth walks in. "Hi Beth." she says. "Em" beth says as she walks towards her so she could pick her up. Em picks her up and sits her on her lap. I love it when theyre together. Then santna walks in. "Hey Em." Santana says. "Hey san." She says back. "THis is yours, you were voted mvp before, you know." Santana says handing her a trophy. "Thanks." Em says while taking it. "well glee club said get well soon. And they want you to perform with us in nationals in September. Theyve arranged flights for all of us a week early so you guys could learn the criography. So will you two perform with us, its in new york this year?" Santana asks. We both smiled and said yes. "Great well I have to go, we leave at 8 tomorrow and they want to come here early to say good bye." She says. "Ok, bye." she says. "bye." santana says as she walks out with hannah. "Let me take you out on a date, when you get out. We've only gone on one." I say. She nods. Beth had fallen asleep on Emily. Thats when it comes out. "I love you."

* * *

**I know that this was a short chapter but i thought that would be a good place to end it. Please leave a review, im kind of new at writing fan fiction so please, i need some feed back. Next chapter will be out Either by the end of the day or tomorrow after i get out of school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Quinns POV_**

"I love you." _CRAP! _Did i just say that out loud? I probebly freaked her out. Im such an idi- "I love you too." my heart skipped a beat. I lunged forward and conected our lips. I was careful not to wake Beth. Her lips were so soft. I brushed my tunge against her bottem lip and was granted entry. We explored each others mouth for a bit but she pulled away. i pouted and she said, "Not right now there is a baby sleeping on top of me, your baby." I nodded in understaning and sat down. Just then hanna and Aria come in. "Em, wren pulled som strings and you dont have to stay the night." Hanna says. "Here i brought you some clothes." says aria handing them to her. I get Beth off of her with out waking her so she can change and we could get home. Just then she gets the worst call. Her mom and dad were killed on impact in a car accident on the way back from the air port. I lay beth down on the bed. Em lunges foward, off her wheel chair in sobs and hugs me. My heart drops and i my self start crying, I cant handle seeing her in pain like this. "Come on Em, you can stay with me and quinn tonight, Ill drive us. Your coming to right hanna?" Aria says. hanna nods. We are all in the car, Hanna in front, Aria driving and me in the back holding Em while she continues her sobing, and beth in asleep in her car seat beside us. "Em its gonna be ok... Aria, can we make a quick detour, The glee club wants to see em." I tell her. She nods and drives to the hotel. Once we enter Santana lunges towards Em and hugs her in her wheel chair while sobing as well. theyve gotten reall close this past week, but to be fair they found out santana is her half sister. Oh i didnt tell you about that. Emilys dad cheated with santanas mom but her every one faorgave each other so it turned out ok. Santana was really looking foward to meetining her birth father. Her and emily wouldnt stop crying and it was tearing me apart. They were all talking and greving while i showed Aria and hanna the video of her singing in regonals. Soon after we all said our good byes exept santana, She came with us, she decided to stay. Permenently, she said shes running away from all the lies. It was just to much, her mother understood and disowned her. We were all at Arias house. Em was laying with me on my bed crying into me. Santana was crying in her knees on the window seat. Aria and Hanna were sitting against the wall with tears, not full on sobing like em and santana just crying, like i was." I could hear the song impossible by shontelle going by in my head. **(im acctually listening to that song right now) **"Im really t-tiered so im gonna go to bed, come on hanna. Night guys." Aria says still crying. We say good night and they leave. Then Em gets a text.

_**Unknown(1:24 am)**_

_**You take from me and i take from you -A **_

Once we read it she threw her phone at the wall. She threw it so hard it shatterd her phone and left a dent in the wall. Aria and Hanna run in- thank god her dad wasnt home- "What happend?" hanna says concerned. "It was A, A killed my parents. Aria and Hanna looked shocked and santana looked lost. "Whos A?" santana asks. Aria and Hanna take her and Beth into Arias room while i try and calm Em down. "Emily, calm down." I say. Shes pacing around the room still crying but very very very angry. She stormed out of the room and went out side. "I need some air she said." she says. "where are you going?" i say, by now im in tears, ive never seen her this angry before. "RADLEY!" she says as she runs out, i could tell the pain in her foot is unberable by the way shes runnning. Thats where mona is now. I run out after her. When i catch up to her out side some blond girl tackles her. "AWWW! MY SHOULDER! ...Alison?" she says. I run to her from where im standing. "I cant let you do that Em, it wasnt mona." Alison says. "But i know she knows who it was!" She yells through her sobs. Just then the girls run out. "Alison?" Aria and hanna say in unison. Santana is lost again. They run towards us and santana follows. "I just came because i couldnt let her go to radly, its a trap. They want you to go so they can finish what they started at your glee compitition, wich you two were amazing by the way, great couple." She says the last part a little dissapointed. Me and Em look at eachother like as if saying, really? "Any ways i know that you guys dont really trust me right now because well im not dead but still just dont go." Alison says. Then a car honks at her. "I gotta go." she says and starts to run off. "Ali wait." Emily says. "Yeah?" she asks. "Who are you running from?" Emily asks. "A." is all she says before getting in the car and driving away.

* * *

"Emily! Wake up!" I yell while shuving her. "UGh, go away." She says. "NO get up, glee club has a surprise for you before they leave." I say. We get to the hotel. We put her wheel chair in the ball room and have her hold beth. The violen starts. Then the other instruments. Then the rest of th club singing back up for me and san, scince we are the closest to her. I start first. _"your not alone... together we stand... ill stand by your side you know ill take your hand." _Then san. _"When it gets cold ... and it feels like the end... There is no place to go i wont give in... no i wont give in." _The every one._"keep holdin on... cause you know well make it through, well make it through... just stay strong, ... cause you know im here for you, here for you..." _Then me. _" theres nothing you could say... nothing you could do ... theres no other way when it comes to the truth... so keep holding on... cause you know well make it through, well make it through... so far away... i wish you were here... before its to late this could all dissapear."_ Emilys crying again but we could tell there happy tears not sad. then santana, _" before the doors close... and this comes to an end... with you by my side i will fight and defend... ill fight to defend... yeah yeah." _then all of us. _"keep holding on, cause i know welll make it through, make it through..." _Then me. _" just stay strong... cause you know im here for you, im here for you... nothing you could say... nothing you could do...theres no other way when it comes to the truth."_ then me and santana._ "keep holding on... cause you know well make it through."_ we finish soft. I run and hug her. By now all of us are crying. Even samara saw and she was crying. She worked today i guess. Then afer Me and San hugg her so does every one else. We all say goodbye and all thats left in the hotel is me em and santana. "San where are you staying?" i ask. "with em at her house. you should come and stay with us to Q." san says and Em nods. I agree and we spend the rest of the day moving the stuff to her house. "Hey Em how come thay didnt put you in foster care?" i ask. "cuase im 18." she says. We were bith surprised. She explained how she started school late. "Its getting late, and we have school tomorrow. Im gonna go to sleep." Em says and goes to her room. "Ill go put beth to sleep." santana says. Five minutes later she comes back. "So, you must really like her to be handleing A and all that." santana says. "I love her, and im not gonna lose her just cause some phyco held a grudge." You really do love her." says santana in a 'wow' tone of voice. I nod. "Then why are you sitting with me when you could be laying with her?" She asks. I smile widely in relization. I get up and go into her room, she smiled at me as if she expected me, then held her arm out for me to come. I walk to the bed and lay in her arms with my head resting on her chest. I kiss her before drifting off slowly.

* * *

**sorry all the chapters are so short but i promise to post at least 2 chapters every day.**


End file.
